The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheal tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal (ET) tubes, tracheotomy tubes, or transtracheal tubes. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
For example, a patient may be intubated when an endotracheal tube is inserted through the patient's mouth and into the trachea. Often, such intubation procedures may be performed during medical emergencies or during critical care situations. As such, healthcare providers may balance a desire for speed of intubation with a desire for accurate placement of the tube within the trachea. However, proper placement of a tracheal tube may be complex. In certain situations, placement may be aided with visualization of the trachea performed during laryngoscopy. During an intubation procedure, a practitioner may employ a lighted laryngoscope during introduction of the endotracheal tube. However, often the visualization of the trachea is poor because of patient secretions that may obscure the laryngoscope. In addition, such visualization during introduction of the tube may not account for ongoing changes in the tube's position within the trachea that may occur when a patient coughs, which may dislodge a tube from its desired location, or when a patient is jostled or moved within a care setting, which may change the position or angle of the tube within the trachea.